Show Time!
by SRG-the-Anthro-Bison
Summary: After losing to a bet with Bianca, Black found himself stuck in his dressing room by crazed fans. Well, might as well have fun with it...LEMON M/M POKE/HUMAN RATED MA DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**SRG: I'm back again! **

**Peach: Thank God, (rolls eyes)**

**Mr. Ghost: Yippee...**

**Peach: Plus, we have a guest star!**

**Mr. Ghost: ugh**

**SRG: Yes we do, and I'm proud to introduce...**

**Peach: BIANCA!**

**Bianca: HI HI HI! It's wonderful to be here!**

**Peach: I know right? **

**Both Peach and Bianca let out high pitch squeals.**

**Mr. Ghost: My ears!**

**SRG: Oooooooow my ears. Anyway Bianca is here because her Pokemon is guess staring in this story, so on with the story, please.**

**Bianca and Peach: Yay!**

* * *

The Pokemon Musical.

Where trainers are able to show their Pokemon's charm and moves.

And its Bianca's most favorite place in all of Unova.

And its where I learn not to make a bet with her at.

_~Flashback~_

_Bianca and I were watching the one of the musicals, A Forest Stroll._

_"Oh I love, love, LOVE the musicals!" Bianca squealed, "Each one of them are so pretty and amazing and wonderful and so, so beautiful!"_

_I smiled at my friend, before looking at the stage, seeing it ready to begin._

_"Who do you think is going to win?"_

_While the Pokemon musical does not have any real winners or losers, its judge how loud each Pokemon get from the audience. The loudest is considered the 'winner'._

_"Hhmmm, well I believe...that Lily will win!"_

_I looked across the stage, there was Karen the Snivy, Alex the Lillipup, Bobby the Panpour and finally my eyes rested on Lily the Emolga._

_"Hhmmm, nah I think Bobby will win"_

_"Bobby? Your insane, definitely Lily!"_

"_I still say Bobby"_

"_Wanna bet", she challenged._

_I smirked, "Sure"_

"_Alright, if you win I'll buy you a Casteliacone every week on Tuesday for a year"_

_I liked the sound of that, "And if you win?"_

"_You have to enter one of the musicals with me!"_

_A musical...with Bianca...oi vey. "Alright, deal!"_

"_Alright than, hehehe," Bianca giggled evilly. _

_With that the musical began._

_The four Pokemon had their backs to us before, 'poof', their costumes appeared on their bodies as they turned around, facing the audience._

_Karen the Snivy had a chef's hat, also holding a whisk and a frying pan with a small barrette tied around her neck._

_Alex the Lillipup had a monocle, a white cap and a gentleman's hat._

_Bobby the Panpout had a lantern and was wearing a germ mask and a helmet._

_And finally Lilly the Emolga was wearing a tiara, had a blue flower tucked behind her ear, a necklace around her neck and was holding a lonely flower and a red parasol. _

_The music began, the Pokemon began to dance._

_Karen twirled on her feet, spinning her frying pan as she danced, making the audience clap._

_Alex barked happily before back flipping in the air. The crowd applauded._

_Bobby, danced and twirled, than quickly held up his lantern to the audience, turning it on, letting the bright lights flash, dazzling the crowd. The crowd cheered loud._

_I smirked having no doubt I was going to win._

_Boy I was wrong._

_Lilly did a quick front flip, before shaking her flower, letting its glitter rain out from it, but before anyone can applaud, she threw her parasol into the glitter. The parasol flew into the crowd, raining glitter where it went. The crowd went nuts, standing up, cheering and screaming. _

_My jaw dropped, my eyes shifting to Bianca. She was giving me a smirk, "I win"_

* * *

SO here I am, with my Simisear sitting next to me trying to figure out what our performance should be. Bianca and her Cinccino was scavenging through her Prop case, looking for the cutest outfits she can find.

Simisear looked very unsure about this whole thing, but I only a very few amount of Pokemon on hand and Simisear is the only one with hands. (The other two were Swanna and Ferrothorn).

I decided to go with elegant for my appeal, while Bianca wanted, surprisingly, cool.

Looking through my Prop case, I looking for my most elegant props, Quickly I found my white domino mask, white cape, my gentleman's hat, my cane, and my rose.

Calling Simisear over, I placed the white cape around his neck, tying it together.

I smoothed down the cape, but without realizing it, I ended up brushing my hand down Simisear's leg, the monkey-like Pokemon winced and blushed heavily, matching my own face. "Sorry", I muttered. "Simi"

Quickly I placed his mask over his eyes and place the hat on his head. I handed him his rose and his cane and he was set.

As we left out dressing room, Bianca and Cinccino came out from their dressing room. Bianca had dressed Cinccino in a pair of black wings, an umber belt, a pirate hat and he was holding a trident.

She smiled at me, "let's get started!"

* * *

The four Pokemon was out on stage.

It was Exciting Nimbasa.

The other two was Kyle was the Patrat who had a horned helmet, a toy sword, a rigid shield and a red cape.

The other was Diana the Mienfoo had a pair of square glasses, a winner's belt, a standing mike and a electric guitar.

They took their line, the music started and the dance began.

Kyle swirled his sword, swaying with the music, before holding up his shield, letting it shine bright under the stage lights. The crowd applauded.

Diana stomped her mike stand to the ground, lifting herself up and twirl and spun around the stand, swinging her guitar in the process. The crowd cheered.

Cinccino glance at Bianca who was standing next to me. An understanding passes through them.

Cinccino spun his trident, before piercing it into the stage floor. He uses the trident to fling himself in the air. Cinccino quickly spread his fake wings, letting himself slowly drift down. As he flew down, he unleashed a Bullet Seed onto the ground, sending out sparks of light. Cinccino dropped the wings and landed in the sparks of light and glitter. He pulled out the trident and swung it into the glitter, sending it into the crowd. The audience went nuts.

Simisear glanced at me standing behind the curtain and we both decided to go with our secret weapon.

Simisear took a deep breath and a small Flamethrower burned out, quickly he spun his cane, spreading out the small Flamethrower, turning it into small embers and glowing cinders. Simisear spun the rose in his hand, before sweeping it into the embers, making the fire specs dance and fly around him. Finally, he readjusted his mask and pulled his cape around until it was completely covering his body. He then twirled his body letting his cape flying into the embers. Throwing them into the air and letting them float back down. Simisear than simply leaned on his cane, holding the smoking rose against his body, smiling at the crowd. The audience went nuts.

* * *

Now believe it or not, we don't know who won. What we do know is that, everyone loved Simisear and Cinccino. A little too much.

We found ourselves locked in Bianca's dressing room, with the outside surrounded by crazed fans.

How do I get myself in these situations?

"Oh what-should-we-do? What-should-we-do? What-should-we-do!" Bianca said quickly and unhappily.

"You come up with something, you got us into this!" I growled.

"Well you didn't have to accept the bet!"

"Excuse me?"

"Everything is always Black's fault!"

"Oh you're asking for it!"

"Oh what are you going to do about it?"

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do, Imma going to-"

"WAIT I HAVE AN IDEA!"

"...what?"

"Look over there!"

I look where she was pointing to see a little window.

"What's your point?"

"Don't you get it? I can squeeze through the window and go get some help!"

I thought about it, "Why not send Simisear or Cinccino?"

"Because they don't have that high speed (that earned her a glare from the Scarf Pokemon and the Ember Pokemon) and the crowd doesn't care about us, they want them!"

I guess that made sense..."You sure you're going to be fine?"

"Oh yes, oh yes, don't worry I'm a fast runner, remember?"

That was true...But before I can have a second thought, she yelled, "See ya later with help!", ran toward the window, pulled herself through the small opening and disappeared to the outside world.

* * *

I sighed and sat down on the soft, leather couch that every dressing room have.

Cinccino and Simisear sat next to me, appearing to have their own conversation.

Simisear looked annoyed with something, and Cinccino appears trying to counsel him.

I wonder what was happening.

* * *

Normal POV

"That son of a bitch!", the fire type growled annoyed.

"Ok, Ok, I know your upset, but just relax"

Simisear have been hearing none stop how Simisage had finally got with Black. Now the annoying grass type was part of the 'special' club of Black's Pokemon that got to sleep with out master. Now he was the only monkey-like Pokemon who did not sleep with Black. He wants to change that, _NOW!_

"Stupid Simipour, stupid Simisage..." grumbled the fire type.

"Hhmmmm"

Simisear glanced at the normal type, "What are you thinking of"

"Well...knowing my master, she is going to be a while; you know she can be a little bit...dizzy."

"We all know that, but what's your point?"

"Well I say, lets get you into that 'club'"

I blinked once, twice, three times, "Are you saying..."

"Exactly what you're thinking, yes"

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Not even a little bit"

Simisear blinked, my mind trying hard to process this, "…do you think he'll let us?"

Cinccino gave me a look that practically screamed, 'You're kidding me, right?', "Well lets see, he let Conkeldurr, Serperior, Simipour, Samurott, Krookodile, Haxorus, Druddigon, Hydreigon, a Sawsbuck, a Deerling, Emboar, Excadrill, Liepard, Beartic, Simisage and Cheren's jackass Darmanitan do it to him! I think he's going to let you, his Simisear, and I, Bianca's Cinccino, do it!"

'_He had a very good point. It it a perfect chance too_' the Ember Pokemon thought.

"Alright"

Cinccino smiled a smile that reminded Simisear too much of Bianca's devious smile, "Let's go than, play it subtle"

* * *

Black's POV

I let out a deep sigh. I wonder if Bianca was ambushed or lost or something?

Summer had ended, and Autumn had taken its place. The fresh summer leaves had aged and are now falling off, becoming a storm of red, yellow and orange.

Also came the cold Autumn air.

And for some freaking reason, the Musical people kept the air conditioning on HIGH.

_I'm fucking freezing!_

A strong shiver raked my body and and I rubbed my arms, God these people are insane!

"Simi!" "Cinccino!"

I blinked and looked over, the Ember and Scarf Pokemon, who were standing near the changing screen, was now sitting next to me on the couch.

I raised an eyebrow, but another shiver sent through my body. Simisear seemed to notice this, because he placed his arm around my shoulders. The fire type let loose his heat, warming up the upper half of my body. Another shiver went through my body, but this time it was one of relief, I sighed and smile a little at the warmness. Cinccino crawled over and sat on my lap. I glance down at the normal type, just wondering what the hell he was going. He moved closer to my chest and...hugged me.

I felt the heat go up to my face as a blush grew. Unintentionally, my hands moved to touch the Scarf Pokemon. My hand touched the fur and I recoiled for a second at the touch. It was so fucking soft!

My arms wrapped around Cinccino, pulling him closer, while unintentionally leaning on Simisear's chest, feeling the heat pass through him.

I let out a deep sigh, enjoying how warm and relaxed I feel at this second.

MY mind began to drift into sleep's grasp.

* * *

Normal POV

'I_t was now or never_', Simisear and Cinccino thought simultaneously.

Black was half dead now, barely able to keep his eyes open, Simisear took the opportunity to run his hand down Black's chest, hand brushing against his clothed nipple. Black made a moan-like noise as his nipple harden from the short touch, subconsciously enjoying the simulation. Simisear smirked and brush his hand against his master's chest, but this time stopping on the hard bud. Black made a lazy groan of pleasure. Simisear grinned even wider, deciding to go a little bolder. Simisear's hand pulse with heat as he 'accidentally' brush his hand over the bud again. Black let out a louder, more clear moan of pleasure, eyes fluttering. For a split second, Simisear was afraid that Black would wake up and their plan would be ruin. But Cinccino move his head closer, and started humming. Simisear realized it was a soft Sing attack. Quickly, Black head dripped back down to its barely conscious state. Cinccino smiled and looked at Simisear. '_Proceed'_, was the look on his face.

Simisear, smiled and gently place his hand on Black's face, careful to use less heat and gently stroke his Master's smooth skin. Black quietly sighed at the touch, enjoying the warm touch. Simisear felt a mischievous grin pull on his lips. Cinccino glanced at him and saw lust burning in his eyes. Cinccio smiled devilishly at this.

"Hmmmmm", Cinccino said with a devil's tone, "I think his shirt is in the way"

"Yeah, I think so too"

Cinccino hands moved to remove the unwanted garment, but than that's when he notice Simisear lick his finger.

"What are you doing?"

Simisear smirked at the Normal type, "Just watch"

Cinccino watched quietly as Simisear place his finger on the top of Black's shirt.

Cinccino was about to question again when he heard something sizzling.

Cinccino eyes shot back to his shirt to see his finger had burned a hole through the shirt. The fire type traced his hand down, burning and ripping open the shirt as he went, till finally the shirt was now ripped open like a vest.

Cinccino stared, stupefied, "How the fuck did you do that?!"

Simisear shrugged, "I'm a fire type? I don't know, I saw it in a movie."

Before Cinccino can get an another word in, Simisear was already rubbing Black's body again, running his hands down the tone body, enjoying every second of it.

"He's such a slut", Cinccino thought with a roll of his eyes.

But than he quickly grinned and began to rub his soft hands across the Champion's chest.

SImisear looked down and notice the semi hard member growing in his master's shorts.

Simisear grinned grew quickly as he hooked his fingers at the edge and pull them down, revealing the semi hardon sticking out through the boxers.

Simisear smirked and glanced at Cinccino. The Normal type's eyes flashed and spoked, _'Go for it'_

Simisear leaned down and gently took the hard flesh into his mouth, sucking gently on it, letting his mouth heat up.

Black moaned in his semi conscious state.

Cinccino grinned and moved over and gave Black's nipple a small kiss before taking a gentle nip at it. A groan/moan was heard.

Cinccino grinned and trace his tongue around the bud.

He glacned back down to his partner. The Ember Pokemon was going all out the cock, sucking hard. Cinccino can see Simisear's hand was in the boxers, fondling with the ball sack.

An idea popped into Cinccino's mind and a evil grinned came into his mind.

Meanwhile, Simisear was enjoying the taste of the leaking cock and how large and full Black's cum filled balls are.

Simisear was so concentrated on the hard flesh that he didn't notice was his partner was up to until...

"Whuf feh fuf are yew dewing?!" ("What the fuck are you doing?!")

"Preparing you", Cinccino said before placing his tongue back into the Ember Pokemon's tight hole, lick the tight opening before plunging his tongue in. Simisear moaned around the hard member, sending vibrations through it.

Cinccino lapped at the tight hole a few more times before pulling away, how about we to the fun part?"

Simisear pulled away from the tasty meat, "Oh could we?"

The Fire around finally stood and also finally got a look at his own forgotten hard member. His hard 6inch leaking cock leaked pre cum from the tip, dripping down to his painfully full balls.

Simisear looked at the Normal type and saw his own leaking member.

Simisear looked back at his master's cock and happily staddled his master's waist.

* * *

Black's POV

I open my eyes from my dream which involved a pair of ever so naked and hard Brycen and Drayden.

It took me a moment to realized that the dream is gone, but not my erection.

I looked to see Simisear's hole resting on the tip on my cock head. I grinned and rested my head back, deciding the enjoy my treatment.

My head penetrated the tight hole and was now sliding down my hard shaft, Simisear moaning and whimpering at he did. Finally he reached the base and I moaned at the feeling. I glance next to my Pokemon and saw that Bianca's Cinccino saw that I was awake. Instead of doing anything he smirked at me and kneeled down. With a hungry smile he took Simisear's hard cock into his mouth. Simisear moaned and began the pull himself off half way, pushing more into Cinccino's welcoming mouth before forcing himself back down to my base.

We both moaned in pleasure, enjoying every movement. My hands snaked to his sides and grabbed his hips, helping him bounce on my aching cock.

Simisear moaned and steady his hands on my chest. I looked down watching my me, slide in and out of that tight, hot ass when I notice the a Scarf Pokemon was fingering himself. An idea popped into my head.

"Alright Simisear, get off for a moment"

Simiser didn't look too happy about that, but did what he was told. I pulled the Fire type over a whispered my idea.

He grinned at my, obviously liking my idea.

The Normal type looked at us curiously, probably wondering what we were planning.

Before Cinccino could react, I picked him up and laid him down on the farther end of the couch, with Simisear following. Cinccino looked at wildly before seeing Simisear's erection. I guess the Normal type finally understood and plead his legs, revealing his cute little hole. Simisear place the tip in and quickly plunge in. Cinccino yelled/moaned in surprised. I wasted no time lifting Simisear's tail and shoving my aching ok into his tail hole. Simisear cried out and pleasure, causing me to grin wildly. I quickly then started thrusting into the hot hole, also forcing Simisear to thrust in and out of Cinccino.

Both Pokemon moan in pleasure, especially Cinccino as I grabbed his cock and started to pump it.

Cinccino cried out and Simisear moaned in pleasure, and I knew none of us will last long.

I quicken my thrusts, feeling my balls build up and ready to release. That when I heard a strangled moan and the hole tighten around me. As I felt the hole tighten and heat up, I felt warm liquid splash on my hand just as I couldn't take it anymore. As Cinccino splash warm cum on my hand, I filled Simisear's ass with my seed, shooting it deep into him.

* * *

Bianca came back with Cheren and Elesa battling their way through the crowd. Apparently the security had push the crowd to outside the Theater cause some citizens had heard ghost moaning and yelling, _cough, cough, _and Simisear, Cinccino and I were just able to clean ourselves up.

So with Simisear back in his Poke ball and Cinccino back with Bianca, I started to make my way toward the Pokemon Center heading to my PC, I found...an Email?

An Email from that someone. That someone who sent the letter. I quickly open the email...

* * *

**SRG: well, Imma going to leave that there**

**Peach: Your fans are going to kick your bison ass, you know that?**

**SRG: I know x.x**

**Mr. Ghost: lol**

**SRG: so I decided to keep being an anthro bison...mostly because if I change, Peach with take away my bison plushie!**

**Peach: And I will too!**

**SRG:Anyway, so that's Showtime! Did you like it Bianca?**

**Bianca: yes! Very much!**

**Peach: Yay**

**Mr. Ghost: whatever**

**Bianca turns to Mr. Ghost**

**Bianca: Cinccino use Hyper Voice!**

**Cinccino: Cincci-NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Mr. Ghost: FUUUUUUUUUCK!**

**SRG: owowowowowow!**

**Peach and Bianca: XD**

**SRG: well here, a new question, pick three Pokemon you'll love to sleep with from all five regions.**

**Kanto-**

**Johto-**

**Hoenn-**

**Sinnoh-**

**Unova-**

**SRG: Don't be shy, tell us who would you do!**

**Peach: but who sent the mysterious Email?**

**SRG: stay tune and find out in my next story**

**Mr. Ghost: see you next time!**


End file.
